


there's no plan, there's no race to be run

by panlesters



Series: i don't know why (deleted scenes) [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bed sharing, idk just soft, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlesters/pseuds/panlesters
Summary: "He’s not really sure what they’re doing here. They’re not dancing around anything. They’re not avoiding anything. It’s a little like walking along a beach in the evening. A slow stroll, not really heading anywhere in particular, not going too fast, not missing anything. They’ll get where they’re going, but there’s no rush."ori don't know why (i can't keep my eyes off of you), chapter 21.5
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: i don't know why (deleted scenes) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719151
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	there's no plan, there's no race to be run

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this isn't a standalone fic, but is meant to be read as part of my chaptered fic, i don't know why (i can't keep my eyes off of you), so i recommend reading that first   
> i realised while i was writing chapter 21 and 22 that i had completely missed out them actually falling asleep together so here's a little bonus chapter for them from dan's pov  
> enjoy!

It’s in the silence that Dan really thinks about the reality of what is happening here. Because there’s potential, right now. Something could happen. It doesn’t have to be anything big, but it could be something. If he lets this slip away now, there’s not going to be anything stopping him from letting it slip away again, just like he has every night this week. Or worse, he might not get another chance like this.

“Night,” Phil says. It’s so quiet, like he didn’t really want Dan to hear it. He gets up and moves towards the door, slowly, too slowly for Dan to convince himself that nothing is happening here. A hand reaches up, reaches for the door. He’s going to open that door and walk away. Just like every other night this week.

“Wait.” Fuck. There’s no turning back, he knows, but he made the right call. Phil’s arm drops to his side and he turns around. Dan swallows thickly, and he sees Phil’s eyes flick down to his lips, his neck. That just makes it a little more terrifying. But Phil looks terrified too, and that gives Dan a little bit of twisted comfort. They’re really in this together.

“What?” it’s so gentle. He’s _so gentle_ , and Dan thinks he might burst if he doesn’t fucking _say it_. He looks down at his feet. He has to do this. He looks back up, forces his eyes to meet Phil’s.

“Stay here tonight?”

He watches Phil’s eyes drift to his bed. He knows what Dan is asking. And that’s scary, but it’s been said now. Surely there’s no way he read the situation this badly. Surely Phil is thinking what he’s thinking. Phil’s eyes meet his again, and he can’t read them at all.

“Okay.”

He feels like he’s been punched in the stomach, but he thinks any sign of bashfulness or of being flustered would be bad right now. He doesn’t want to play it too cool, but he doesn’t want to show Phil how terrified he really is. Instead, he offers Phil a smile. He knows it’s not confident, how he’d like it to be, but maybe showing a little vulnerability wouldn’t be such a bad thing right now. He gets a similar smile back, and feels the tension in the air begin to ease around them. It’s not like anything bad is going to happen here. This is Phil. This is the guy who suddenly pushed his way into Dan’s life and never once gave him a chance to doubt their friendship. And he really, really thinks they’re on the same page right now.

It’s a little awkward, just for a few minutes. A little bit of looking at each other in silence, giving each other weak smiles that hide little to no emotion. But then Dan has another big yawn, and Phil softens next to him.

“Sleep?” he asks softly. Dan gently leans his body into Phil’s and nods.

“Sleep,” he confirms.

They’re as quiet as they can to slip out of Dan’s room and into the bathroom to brush their teeth. It’s almost like they have something to hide. That thought makes Dan’s stomach churn in a way that is somewhere between giddiness and fear, but when he looks at Phil in the mirror, toothbrush in his mouth, he feels the giddiness take over.

They get back into the hallway and Dan is opening his door when Phil stops.

“Should I get some, uh,” Phil begins, looking at Dan shyly. “Some pyjamas?”

“Oh,” Dan says, like he hasn’t been thinking a little about the chances of seeing Phil shirtless again after the way this morning began. He’s not sure he could really cope with that, but he allows himself to imagine it for a second. Reaching an arm out in the morning and feeling Phil’s coarse chest hair under his fingers. Or worse, waking up to the feeling of that chest hair against his back. He swallows again. “I was just gonna, uh, sleep in a shirt and boxers.”

“Okay,” Phil says with a shrug. He follows Dan back into his room without another question, and Dan can’t really believe this is happening.

He thinks there’s going to be awkward pretence between them as they get changed, but Phil just undoes the belt on his jeans as casually as he would if he was alone in his own room. Dan finds himself very obviously looking away when he realises he’s a lot closer to Phil than the last time he saw him in only boxers, back in Phil’s bedroom at his house. That’s definitely something he should’ve thought about.

Dan doesn’t let himself stand around awkwardly for much longer; he begins to fumble with his own belt, and he feels a little scandalous. It doesn’t last, though; it’s completely burned out by the time he’s climbing into bed in his boxers and squeezing up to the wall so Phil can fit in. He doesn’t manage to tear his eyes away from Phil’s long legs as he walks over to the bed, but when he looks up at Phil with a red face, he gets an equally shy expression looking back at him, and he knows everything is okay.

He’s not really sure what they’re doing here. They’re not dancing around anything. They’re not avoiding anything. It’s a little like walking along a beach in the evening. A slow stroll, not really heading anywhere in particular, not going too fast, not missing anything. They’ll get where they’re going, but there’s no rush.

Phil climbs into the bed next to him, and they have a bit of a giggle while they try to fit in together. In the end, Dan twists to lie on his side while Phil lies flat. Dan props up his head on his hand and looks awkwardly at Phil, before they both burst into laughter. He spends a second figuring out where to put his free hand, before he bites the bullet and lays it softly over Phil’s belly. He can feel the way Phil tenses and relaxes under him. He watches Phil close his eyes, and he lets his head fall, pillowed on his arm. He doesn’t think he can carry on looking at Phil’s face, so he lets his eyes wander down to watch his own hand, as his fingers begin to move and explore over the top of Phil’s shirt. He flattens his hand out so that his fingers stretch as far as they can across his stomach, and as they wander, he curls them in a tickling motion. He only has a couple of seconds to smirk before Phil’s hand is reaching down to swat at him with a quiet laugh, and he relents.

It’s only a few more minutes of this giddy exploration before Dan lets out a big yawn, and looks around the room.

“Phil,” he says quietly.

“Yeah?”

He feels bad for a second, when Phil turns and gives his full attention. His pupils are blown, and Dan thinks he can feel Phil’s heartbeat in the hand on his stomach. His heart aches to think that Phil might be ready for something to happen, something bigger than what Dan is ready for, that maybe they’re not on the same page. That maybe Phil is a couple of pages ahead. But he does his best to push that aside.

“I, uh, I gotta turn the lamps off.”

“Oh.” He lets Dan clamber over him, and when Dan turns back with only one lamp left to switch off, Phil has pushed himself into the space Dan left, up against the wall, ready for Dan to slot in next to him. He smiles at Phil shyly, and flicks the switch to leave them in darkness.

When he reaches the bed again, he holds out a hand to gauge where everything is. He squeaks quietly when he feels a nose, and Phil lets out a breath of laughter, reaching out a hand to guide Dan back into the bed. When he’s comfortably settled, his hand is still touching Phil’s. Neither of them move their hands, so they stay as they are.

With the lights out, Dan suddenly feels like he’s drifting into sleep very quickly, and he yawns again.

“Phil?” he whispers.

“Yeah.”

“Thanks for staying,” he says softly. He rolls on his side to face away from Phil, in the hopes of maybe being spooned. As if Phil can read his mind, a hand snakes over his side to spread out across his stomach, just the way Dan’s had across Phil’s stomach earlier. He feels the arm tighten a little and lets himself be tugged closer to Phil, till their bodies are flush against each other.

“Thanks for asking me,” Phil murmurs, into Dan’s ear. He can feel Phil’s breath tickling against his skin, and shivers a little. He manages a smile, moving a hand up to pillow his head and closing his eyes.

“Night, Phil.”

“Night, Dan.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are appreciated, come scream at me on tumblr @ pansexual-courfeyrac


End file.
